This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Following Haart De-Intensification to Atazanavir/Ritonavir (Atv/R) in Adolescents and Young Adults with CD4 + T Cells 350 and HIV RNA 100,000 Initiating Haart, Version 1.0 Dated June 25, 2007. A Multi-Center Study of the Adolescent Medicine Trials Network for HIV/AIDS Interventions (ATN)